


A Little Accident

by PlainSoda



Series: Petalfall's "love" [1]
Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Kit death, Petalfall is a bad mom, poor Rowankit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainSoda/pseuds/PlainSoda
Summary: Tidekit has a little accident





	A Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda graphic but not too much, just be warned.  
> Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, characters belong to me.

_What had she done?_  
_Oh, Petalfall._  
_What did she do this time?_

Petalfall stood, looking down at her daughter. The sweet, small kit did not look well. No, she did not. A crack in her head. Blood poured and pooled, soaking Petalfall’s paws. Tidekit had a made a mistake.

Don’t push her.  
Don’t push her.  
That’s what everycat said.  
Don’t push her.  
Don’t push her.  
Tidekit pushed her.  
She wanted to know about her father.  
Where had he gone?  
Kits had a father who was supposed visit and play with them.  
Where was her and Rowankit’s?  
She asked her mother.  
“He’s not here right now” she’d say.  
The cats told her not to push her mother.

Tidekit made a bad mistake. She wouldn’t stop pushing. So Petalfall pushed back. But she pushed her differently. Physically. Into the nursery’s hard ground. And she didn’t stop pushing. Not when Tidekit sobbed. Not when the blood gushed. Not when a weak “mom” was cried out.

Petalfall didn’t stop pushing.

Petalfall stared down at her daughter. Oh, her sweet precious daughter. She loved her, but Tidekit was a fool. It was not her fault. Not Petalfall’s fault.

Not her fault.  
Not her fault.

She heard Rowankit behind her. His small voice. “Mother?” He asked. She turned. He saw. “It’s okay, Rowankit. Your sister had a little accident but it’s okay. She’s okay. It was just a little mistake, alright? You hear me? Just a little mistake.”


End file.
